Tomorrow's Loss
by Minty Toothpaste
Summary: Because when you lose everything, you'll desperately do anything to get it back. Time Travel Fic. Sakura-centric. Ratings may change.


Nothing could've prepared any of them for this.

The pink haired medic gritted her teeth, ignoring the taste of bile mixed with something metallic. It was tough luck after having attempted to land a solid hit on the Rabbit goddess, but only then to suffer the wrath of the Ōtsutsuki's twenty-mile shockwave. At that moment, Sakura hurriedly carried her ex-sensei, who was knocked unconscious in the aftermath of flying debris and extensive chakra exhaustion, in order to regroup at a safer distance. Even with her diamond seal activated, she felt how her chakra coils were just begging to close-up on her while her muscles on the other hand, were already screaming for some much needed oxygen. But hearing another set of explosions from the other side of the field brought on another wave of fierce determination as she forced her body to once again, convert lactic waste into energy.

One should know that the will of one Sakura Haruno can be downright scary.

Her expert knowledge on the human body has allowed her to exploit it in ways that no one has ever dared to attempt, ways that no one has ever even dreamed of. After having understood her limits, her desperate-more-than-brilliant mind would conjure up enough ways to stretch those limits whenever possible. And because mid to long range combat was fairly a weakness of hers, she was able to come up with something that compensated for what she found lacking, and all that was thanks to her perfect chakra control and basic mastery of fūinjutsu.

Well, such would be the case when battling against the so-called Progenitor of Chakra and her bastard of a child.

While the last standing Uchiha has just began delivering his own brand of deadly blows, courtesy of his Amaterasu-enhanced kusanagi, and yet somehow being equally parried despite the growing speed he gathers from all that dimension-hopping, Sakura thought that there wouldn't be any better time to pull her blonde friend aside for some tactical planning.

"Sakura-chan whaa-" She held his arm in a tight grip and he immediately stopped speaking.

"Listen Naruto, you need to get closer right?" He looked straight in her eyes and just _knew_ the look she was giving him. He has always trusted that look. And so he returned it with an equally serious gaze.

"So, what's the plan?"

She may not the best sensor out there, but even from a relatively safe distance, she can still feel the lingering traces of her own chakra, knowing exactly the kind of shape it has formed.

She bit the inside of her cheek.

 _In theory, it_ _ **should**_ _work._

Thinking back to that hasty plan she just concocted with Naruto, she can't help but leave her apprehensions unsaid. She needed her teammates to believe in her because damnit, they needed an opening. But they can't have that now can they? Not when Kaguya was swinging around her Killer Ash Bones like the madwoman she was, what with her delusions about chakra and power.

She watched as Naruto re-entered the battle radius, and was now waiting for her signal.

Unleashing both his fire and lightning release in rapid successions, Sasuke retreats to where he sensed his idiot teammate.

 _By the time Sasuke pulls back,_

Even Naruto's loud voice was no match for the thunderous sound of two jutsus clashing, as the blonde tried to use the little time he had to relay the plan to his former teammate, in which mismatched eyes sent a calculating glance at the kunoichi in question.

 _I'll activate the seals closest to Kaguya,_

With one swing of her arm the smoke dissipated, revealing Kaguya who was left unscathed and waiting with an uninterested look.

"Is that all, children?" She darkly chuckled. "All can be forgiven if you yield to me now, your _Kaa-san_ , your _Megami-sama_."

An animalistic growl made itself heard. " **Don't show these shinobi rats any mercy Kaa-san**." He barked out, " **They disgrace what is rightfully yours**." Yellow eyes were still glowing eerily from the hole of her kimono sleeve.

Meanwhile, Sakura closed her eyes in concentration, and opened them upon realizing that her chakra seals were ready. She looked back to her two remaining teammates who were left standing. There was a momentary stare down until terse nods were exchanged.

 _And when I say go..._

Sasuke disappears into an inter-dimensional portal, leaving Naruto running head first into another fight while screaming a renewed battle cry towards the Rabbit goddess.

"Say what you want but WE'RE NEVER GIVING UP **DATTEBAYO!** "

 _...GO!_

"NOW NARUTO!"

Just when Kaguya had sent another deadly shockwave of chakra, the jinchūriki had suddenly felt a gravitational pull forwards and immediately was transported a few meters towards his opponent, effectively bypassing the recent release of pure energy. Shaking away his transitory shock, Naruto was able to distract the Rabbit goddess with an outrageous (but they'll take it anyway) _Sexy Reverse Harem no Jutsu_ —

 _As expected of not just of Konoha's very own but the Shinobi Alliances' Number One Most Unpredictable Ninja_. Sakura thought as she kept her mouth from completely hanging.

—long enough for an ambush from an electrically-charged kusanagi to follow its intended path, yet in which the Ōtsutsuki Princess was quick enough to catch on as she made a move to disentangle Black Zetsu from the fray.

 _Tsk, figures that the manipulative brat was too useful to lose_. If the actual success of Kaguya's resurrection were to indicate anything, Sakura was not surprised.

A smirk however, formed on the kunoichi's mouth when she heard the mythical woman howl in both rage and pain.

The Ōtsutsuki's arm was not spared.

Following the success of the hit much to Sasuke's astonishment, he belatedly begun to realize that his sword was emitting foreign chakra which, oddly enough, bore chakra-engraved words that read, _Exponential Decay_.

 _A chakra seal? Seems like the dobe sneaked this in without me noticing._ He mused, remembering how the blonde had seem to invade his personal space just about earlier. But he knew that the only one who was capable of such a technique had to have extremely precise chakra control...

Their opponent threw a menacing glare, trying to regrow her arm but finding it futile to do so. Activating her Byakugan, the goddess was able to see what exactly was happening to her severed limb as some of her tenketsu points seemed not only to be blocked off by miniature chakra seals, but she had also somehow felt her chakra being absorbed into some place else, _as if being stolen away from her_.

Recognizing the chakra signature and seeing that the chakra flow was leading towards a purple diamond seal, she narrowed her eyes at the pesky kunoichi who was responsible for such a technique. It had both impressed and just as much had pissed her off.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" She screeched as tidal waves of killing intent washed over the whole vicinity. "HOW DARE YOU LOW MORTALS!"

Given the obvious handicap, the pinkette was just about to aid her teammates when she was intercepted by a multitude of wooden projectiles blazing her way. In one hand sign as well as feeling energized by the added power from her slowly replenishing forehead seal, she was able to form an earth wall that has managed to block most of the projectiles out.

" **Nothing will be standing between my kaa-san and all** ** _her_** **chakra.** " A manic grin exploded on the black humanoid's face. " **Shinobis mock her just by existing. And for that, I will end you.** "

* * *

ARGH this was such a pain to write! I wasn't able to find new and acceptable Sakura-Time Travelling fanfics so I ended up writing my own...  
Friggin' had to give myself a Naruto crash course until I gave up and began concocting things from head/fanfic/original canon so I don't care anymore if any of the details don't make sense haha (ok so I still do but c'mon it's a working progress! haven't written anything in ages and I deleted most stuff I have already written coz lol didn't think I'd come back anytime soon).

Let me know what you guys think coz if I'm motivated enough, my ideas for next chapter are bound to get interesting (I have a few Sakura-related theories that I wanna test out hehe).


End file.
